A Saga Lunar
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: Há muitas luas atrás, uma profecia nasceu de uma promessa de vingança. Tempos depois, sob a luz de uma enorme lua branca, Ikki se depara com uma jovem singular e, desde então, estranhos eventos fazem com que ele e seus companheiros, após longos anos vivendo em paz, tornem a trajar as sagradas armaduras de bronze. PS: não rola YAOI.
1. Superlua

_**Disclaimer:**_  
O Anime Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como seus respectivos personagens. Essa é uma obra de ficção, sem comprometimento com contextos histórico/culturais/religiosos da realidade(embora eu tenha tentado ser o mais fiel possível).

Oi gente! Estou prometendo essa fanfic a mim mesma há muito tempo, mas só recentemente tive tempo e inspiração para dar início ao projeto. Não sei se vocês se lembram, mas ano passado publiquei uma one-shot chamada "Luna" aqui no ffnet... Embora a fanfic que estou postando agora não esteja diretamente ligada com ela (não é continuação, não é a mesma personagem original, nada disso e tal), foi inspirada basicamente no mesmo assunto, vocês entenderão ao longo da fanfic.  
... Que o espetáculo comece!

* * *

— _Queimem a bruxa! _— _o homem trajado em vestes negras adornadas no peito com o enorme bordado vermelho de uma cruz bradou, e sem demora, dois enormes carrascos encapuzados atenderam o comando. Atearam o fogo nas toras._

— _Esse não é o nosso fim... _— _a mulher de longos cabelos negros amarrada ao tronco fechou os olhos, sussurrando _—_ um dia vocês pagarão por isso, eu lhes prometo! – reabriu os olhos castanhos avermelhados e encarou cada um daqueles trajando seus hábitos, cada mulher, homem e criança que lhe tacavam frutas e legumes podres. Em seu olhar uma chama diferente flamejava, nem mesmo o fogo inquisidor foi capaz de lhe arrancar um grito. Ao ser aos poucos tomada por ele, olhou ao lado as suas companheiras já chamuscadas, pressionou o lábio inferior com os dentes, furiosa._

— _E com ela se vai o último suspiro pagão! _—_ o misterioso homem que a sentenciou à morte ergueu um crucifixo aos céus. Os presentes gritaram e aplaudiram, glorificando aquele evento _—_ Apenas um Deus existe nesse mundo, e somente aqueles que a ele temem serão bem-vindos no reino dos céus! _

_O fogo devorou-a por completo antes do cair da noite, entretanto, a sua promessa ficou a ecoar pelos bosques, montanhas e lagos até subir aos céus e tocar a face da pálida lua cheia, assim ela dizia:_

"_**Um dia a grande soberana descerá dos céus à Terra e com sua vinda mostrará o seu poder a todos aqueles que um dia nos causaram mazelas. Assim, provará que a antiga crença jamais morreu ou morrerá! Todos que desonraram o seu nome hão de pagar!"**_

* * *

**Saint Seiya – A saga lunar**

**Capítulo Um: Superlua**

* * *

— Vejam o tamanho da lua! — Saori, sentada em uma cadeira de madeira no jardim da grande mansão apontou para o céu. Os quatro rapazes que sempre a acompanhavam fitaram o enorme astro de imediato.

— Já ouvi falar sobre esse fenômeno, chama-se superlua. — disse Shiryu, também admirado.

— Superlua? Nunca ouvi falar. — Seiya coçou a nuca, curioso.

— Algumas vezes a lua se aproxima mais do que o de costume da Terra durante o percurso de sua órbita, então podemos vê-la maior e mais brilhante do que o normal. — Shiryu explicou.

— Interessante... Mas, ao mesmo tempo, preocupante. — Hyoga se mostrou apreensivo.

— Ué, por quê? — Seiya perguntou.

— Eu não sei, Seiya. Faz tempo que não batalhamos contra outros cavaleiros ou deuses, temos vivido um longo tempo de paz sem qualquer tipo de anomalia... — O cavaleiro de cisne se explicou.

— Hyoga, algumas vezes a natureza é simplesmente fantástica, não precisa haver um motivo por trás disso. Outras vezes ocorreu esse evento em que a lua surgiu maior no céu e não coincidiu com guerra alguma. Acredito que, depois de tudo o que passaram e de todos os inimigos que derrotaram o que resta agora é uma vida de paz e normalidade, talvez seja bom acostumar-se com isso. — Saori sorriu — Sinceramente, nem sei o que vocês ainda fazem por aqui, nessa mansão... São livres, podem viver onde quiserem, podem viajar e conhecer o mundo...

— Saori. — Seiya a interrompeu. Pôs-se de pé ao lado de sua Atena e tocou-lhe uma mão — ficamos nessa mansão todos esses anos por livre e espontânea vontade. Não desejamos ir a lugar algum!

— Ah, Seiya... — a jovem alargou o sorriso e suspirou alegre. Repousou sua outra mão sobre a dele e a afagou, acabou por cativar o sorriso de Pegasus — Obrigada, sou muito feliz por tê-los por perto!

— Pena que meu irmão não se juntou a nós... — Shun, cabisbaixo, desceu o olhar dos céus à grama do enorme jardim.

— Shun, Ikki é assim. Ele aprecia a solidão, devemos respeitá-lo. — Hyoga tocou-lhe o ombro.

— Eu sei, mas daria tudo para tê-lo aqui nesse momento, ao nosso lado, contemplando essa linda lua que surge dessa forma no céu sabe-se lá de quando em quando... — tornou a olhar a esfera branca e luminosa. — "Ikki, onde será que você está?" — pensou.

Mal saberia Shun de que seu irmão não estava tão longe quanto ele pensava. Na verdade, o homem se encontrava em um bar-lanchonete na mesma cidade a beber uma caneca de café quente e amargo.

— Aquele homem vem para cá todas as sextas-feiras, já repararam? — três garçonetes, juntas, cochichavam.

— Sim, eu reparei! — uma outra logo se prontificou a fofocar — Mas que diabos um homem como esse, em plena noite de sexta-feira, vem fazer em uma lanchonete às moscas? Pensei que esse tipo gostasse de festas de arromba, lugares badalados cheios de garotas bonitas!

— Será que ele não gosta da fruta? — enfim a terceira, mais maldosa, fez a piada.

— Ai não, diz que não! — as duas meninas que antes se manifestaram cobriram os rostos por vergonha e também por apreensão.

O pequeno sino dourado pendurado no alto da porta balançou-se violentamente, alguém chegava quase arrancando a porta envidraçada com sua entrada.

— Sinto muito pelo atraso! — uma jovem de baixa estatura, cabelos, sobrancelhas e cílios brancos como a superlua no céu e de pele quase tão pálida como seus fios, chegou arfando. Os poucos clientes que, entediados, se alimentavam ou bebiam quase pularam das cadeiras. Ikki, em um canto isolado abriu um meio sorriso.

Toda sexta-feira era a mesma coisa, ou a garçonete chegava atrasada fazendo um estardalhaço, ou derrubava um prato, um copo, o que fosse. De certo a garota sem jeito era atração daquele lugar para muitos frequentadores... Muitos dos poucos! E era exatamente o fato de poucas pessoas frequentarem aquele lugar que o agradava. Lá havia a paz de que ele precisava para refletir, e também, sentir-se confortável. A mesa que ele sempre escolhia para se sentar ficava ao lado da janela. De lá podia ver o movimento dos carros, das pessoas e nessa noite apreciar a grandiosa lua.

— Não sei por que ainda a mantenho como garçonete nessa espelunca! — o gerente deu a bronca de costume — Vá servir a mesa três — apontou para um bêbado sorridente que lhe acenava com a caneca vazia.

— Es-está bem! — a pobrezinha acatou, e desengonçada como era foi até o balcão, voltou trazendo outra caneca transbordando a cerva dourada na bandeja. Levou-a até o destinatário — Aqui está, senhor! — sorriu simpática, em seguida deu-lhe as costas para ver se havia mais fregueses precisando ser atendidos. Ia se afastando quando sentiu ser puxada por uma mecha de cabelo — Ai!

— Ei, albina, que tal conversarmos? — o bêbado a trouxe ainda mais para perto ao puxar-lhe mais o tufo ebúrneo.

— Senhor, eu sinto muito, mas tenho que trabalhar... — assustada, tentou delicadamente soltar os dedos dele de seus cabelos.

— Sente aqui! — com a outra mão puxou-a pelo braço.

— Não, por favor, está me machucando! — tentou se desvencilhar, mas era fraca. Acabou por cair sentada ao lado dele, e teve a cintura envolvida pela mão inconveniente do sujeito. O hálito dele quase lhe provocou náuseas — Me solte! — olhou para os lados esperando que alguém a ajudasse, porém os poucos que estavam lá achavam graça e nada faziam.

— Acho melhor soltá-la. — apenas um, aquele que estava distante, se pronunciou. Todos o encararam. — Não me faça ir até aí. — Ikki avisou, tranquilo.

— E vai fazer o quê? — o freguês alcoolizado desafiou-o.

Ikki se levantou e, calmamente, andou até a mesa onde o homem e a garçonete estavam sentados. Sem esforço algum, ergueu o tolo pela gola e o atirou no chão. Em seguida, estendeu a mão à pobrezinha, que trêmula a segurou e usou o braço dele como apoio para levantar-se.

— Você está bem? — olhou-a sereno.

— Sim, muito obrigada! — ruborizada, agradeceu. Estava atônita não só com a violência que sofrera e com a atitude heroica do desconhecido, mas também com seu estranho calor. — "Que quente!" — pensou.

— Você, me escute! — apontou o indicador para o homem caído no chão — Pague a sua conta e vá embora daqui agora! Esse estabelecimento não é lugar para pessoas como você, e se o vir atacando uma garota novamente, não importa onde, não o privarei de levar uma surra, fique ciente! — a voz grave de Ikki soou tão imponente que o infeliz sentado no piso não pensou três vezes antes de levantar-se, pagar a conta e sair do local às pressas. Visto que o "perigo" se afastara, Fênix soltou o braço das mãos da menina albina e retornou à mesa onde estava confortável antes. A garota, por sua vez, não se conteve, persistiu a encará-lo com seus grandes olhos violetas. Precisou ser chamada à atenção para voltar ao trabalho.

"Que estranho" — Ikki pensou, passando a mão pelo braço — "por um momento, senti uma cosmo energia sutil emanar das mãos daquela menina... Será possível?" — olhou-a de canto, a lavar pratos e levar broncas. — "Não, deve ter sido impressão minha" — voltou a contemplar a grande lua resplandecendo do outro lado do vidro da janela. Terminara de tomar o café, poderia ir para casa se assim desejasse, todavia, de lá não poderia observar a lua como o fazia da lanchonete. Quis continuar a admirar o fenômeno daquele ângulo, estava mesmo sem sono e o bar-lanchonete ficava aberto noite a fora.

As horas iam passando devagar, enquanto isso ele relembrava de diversos momentos da vida. Sentia-se entediado, devia admitir. Há tempos que não sabia o que era lutar como um cavaleiro. Que saudades sentia da imponente armadura de Fênix adornando-lhe o corpo! Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no estofado do banco, ficou nesse conforto durante uns instantes, até que o soar de um prato de porcelana em contato com a madeira da mesa rompeu-lhe a concentração e o trouxe de volta.

— O que é isso? — viu à sua frente uma pequena torta de limão e ao lado, garfo e faca prateados. Olhou para cima e lá estava a garçonete albina fitando-o.

— Fiz para você, é por conta da casa! — desajeitada, entrelaçava os dedos das mãos à frente do corpo, apertava o tecido da saia pregueada e batia os pequenos pés no piso em crise de ansiedade.

— Não precisava ter feito isso. — segurou os talheres — Bem, obrigado. — cortou um pedaço, preparou-se para provar o doce, ia levando-o à boca quando notou que ela ainda estava lá, de pé, encarando-o. — O que foi? — arqueou uma sobrancelha, um pouco incomodado.

— Ah, desculpe! — ela mordiscou o lábio inferior — é que quero ver a sua reação quando provar para saber se você vai gostar.

— Garota, você é meio esquisita! — confessou, arrancando um risinho dela — Está certo, deixe-me provar. — pôs um pedaço na boca, sentiu a massa amanteigada e o recheio desfazerem-se na língua, a torta estava no ponto de doce. — Você é boa nisso, devo admitir. A torta está ótima.

— Mesmo? — empolgou-se — Que bom que gostou! — ainda empolgada, sentou-se ao lado dele. — Posso ensiná-lo a fazer! As minhas receitas são secretas, mas a você posso ensiná-las! Você me salvou, logo, devo recompensá-lo!

— Não estou interessado em cozinhar, mas agradeço pela oferta. Agora, se me dá licença...

— Desculpe-me, estou sendo inconveniente... — abaixou a cabeça acanhada — Bem, vou deixá-lo a sós. Mas, posso fazer tortas para você sempre que quiser...

— Está bem, está bem! — disse impaciente.

Ela deu as costas, se afastou em pequenos passos, a encolher os ombros. Ikki enfim a observou mais atentamente. Os cabelos brancos pareciam refletir o brilho lunar da noite como uma longa e ondulada cortina que nas pontas quase formavam cachos, por pouco não se confundiam com a pele dela, extremamente pálida. Há pelo menos um mês a menina trabalhava na lanchonete e só agora ele a notava. Exótica, assim a considerou. Nunca vira uma pessoa albina à sua frente, apenas em imagens. Que importância isso tinha? Atentou-se a olhar através da janela como antes.

Durante a corrida madrugada, pediu mais algo para beber só para gastar tempo ali. Enquanto decidia se sair de Tóquio para conhecer outras cidades e países valeria à pena era observado pela menina que salvou. Se notara? É claro. Se importava? Não... Melhor, não muito. A superlua ao correr das horas gradativamente era encoberta pelas nuvens, o céu clareava como aviso de que o sol não tardaria a surgir.

— Eu preciso ir! — aflita a garçonete avisou ao gerente.

— Mas, você chegou atrasada! Deve cumprir com seu horário! — o gerente indignou-se.

— Eu sei, mas preciso ir! O sol está nascendo, o senhor sabe o que acontece comigo quando pego sol...

— E por que não trouxe a sua capa hoje?

— Me esqueci... — sussurrou envergonhada.

— Está bem, garota! Só hoje! Acho bom que chegue cedo essa noite, ou desconto de seu salário!

— Eu prometo, eu prometo!

— Leve uma sombrinha — o gerente da lanchonete tirou uma de um cesto e entregou nas mãos dela — só por precaução!

— Obrigada! — pegou a sombrinha azul-marinho e em passos largos deixou o local de trabalho.

Ikki também já estava de saída, descuidado acabou por trocar a noite pelo dia, sabia que não era saudável. Pagou a conta dos cafés que tomara e partiu. Assim que pôs os pés para fora da lanchonete avistou a menina a se proteger como podia debaixo do guarda-chuva, não andava ou corria, saltitava desengonçada, protegendo-se debaixo dos toldos que apareciam pela frente, dos telhados e outdoors. Coincidentemente, era o mesmo percurso de Ikki, mas ela estava à frente. Ele caminhava tranquilo, com as mãos para dentro dos bolsos da calça logo atrás.

Na direção oposta da calçada, vinha um homem trajando uma batina, também calmo. A menina, passando ao seu lado, acidentalmente esbarrou-lhe o ombro. Entretanto, o sujeito era tão rijo que com um simples esbarrar quem se desequilibrou foi ela.

— Desculpe-me padre! O senhor está bem? — preocupada, apalpou-lhe o ombro e ajeitou a gola do hábito, mais uma vez inconveniente. Ikki, aproximando-se, riu por dentro.

— Você! — o sujeito exclamou ao olhá-la — Deve ser você! — segurou-a pelos braços abruptamente, fazendo-a soltar o guarda-chuva. A brisa matinal levou-o até Ikki, apenas observando até o momento.

— Me conhece? — soou surpresa.

A batina clerical se desfez, no lugar dela uma armadura branca com crucifixos vermelhos cravados no peito e nos ombros se materializou. Tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi empurrá-lo na tentativa de soltar-se. Pobrezinha. As mãos do homem eram firmes, e o aço que as adornava espetavam-lhe os braços.

"O que é isso?" — Ikki freou os passos, e ainda que fosse um visível expectador, o padre-cavaleiro não se mostrou preocupado com a sua presença.

— Onde está a marca? — arrancou as mangas da roupa que a menina usava, levantou seus braços na marra, procurando.

— Que marca? — apavorada, estremeceu — Não sei do que está falando!

— Não importa! — soltou-a de súbito — Não adianta tentar fugir de seu destino! — advertiu ao vê-la engatinhar até a porta de uma casa, coberta por um toldo. — Está preocupada com o sol? — notou-a olhar o céu claro apreensiva. — Então é mortal? — riu — Assim fica mais fácil. Pois bem... — chamas arroxeadas materializaram-se nas palmas das mãos cristãs.

— Ei, você! Deixe-a em paz! — a voz era reconhecível de longe, a menina que já havia se conformado com o fim arregalou os olhos e procurou de onde vinha. Bem ali, ao seu lado, destemido ele estava. Uma aura alaranjada como o fogo o envolvia, ela via. Aquela aura a aquecia.

— Escute, não sei quem você é. Claramente não é um ser humano comum, sinto a sua cosmo energia e vejo o quão avassaladora é. Entretanto, a questão que tenho a resolver nada tem a ver com você. Sugiro que saia do caminho para que evitemos um atrito desnecessário. — o cavaleiro misterioso alertou-o tranquilamente.

— Também não sei quem você é, sei que atacar uma garota que mal consegue se defender é uma covardia imperdoável, e eu, Ikki de Fênix, não permitirei que isso aconteça! — estava irritado.

— Que seja! — o outro deu de ombros e, sem dar quaisquer explicações a mais, lançou as chamas que tinha em mãos na direção dos dois — Chamas Celestiais!

— É só isso? — Ikki as apagou com as próprias mãos. Sequer trajava a armadura de Fênix e defendia-se com facilidade, ele próprio estava surpreso. — Vou mostrá-lo o verdadeiro poder do fogo! Ave Fênix! — a ave eterna materializou-se em fortes labaredas luminosas e engoliu o corpo do outro homem.

— Impossível! — gritou ao ser consumido pela entidade imortal. A vida lhe escaparia, era certo. Mas, antes, caído de joelhos, ainda teve forças para se pronunciar uma última vez – Tolo, ainda se arrependerá de tê-la protegido! — finalmente o corpo caiu, desprovido de vida.

— Fraco. —Ikki se aproximou e virou o corpo para cima, a cruz carmim fora o único atributo ileso. — A cruz cristã? O que isso significa?

— Você me salvou mais uma vez... — ela ainda estava lá, encolhida debaixo do toldo da porta.

— O que um homem desses poderia querer com uma garota como você? — analisou-a.

— Eu não sei... — encolheu-se ainda mais.

O cavaleiro de fênix se aproximou e agachou-se em frente a ela procurando algum traço suspeito nos olhos, na boca e no nariz rosados, nas pequeninas mãos, nos cabelos e cílios longos e claros. Não encontrou nenhum sinal óbvio, mas lembrou-se da energia serena que sentira quando teve o braço tocado pelas mãos dela no bar-lanchonete. Teria sido impressão? Para descobrir, segurou as duas mãozinhas e a puxou, levantando-a. Novamente sentiu aquilo, e então teve certeza de que ela não era uma garota normal. E ela, por outro lado, apreciou o calor da fênix no toque.

— Quem é você? — Ikki perguntou.

— Luna. — apertou-lhe as mãos quentes com as dela, trêmulas ainda, assim como suas pernas. Somente de pé percebeu que sua pressão arterial, por conta do susto, deveria estar muito baixa. De repente a visão ficou turva e uma forte vertigem tomou conta de seu corpo, as pernas perderam a firmeza e ela tombou nos braços de Ikki. Ele podia jurar que, através do pano da roupa de garçonete, mais ou menos na região do diafragma, uma meia-lua brilhara.

"E agora, o que faço com você?" – pensou e olhou para os lados. Lembrou-se de que o sol forte poderia causá-la mal, por isso resolveu levá-la ao único lugar onde certamente ela estaria segura enquanto ele tentaria desvendar quem desejava atacá-la e por que: a mansão Kido.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

E assim termina o primeiro capítulo da minha saga de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (sem fins lucrativos)!  
Espero ansiosamente por reviews, gente! Quero saber se ficou bom, mais ou menos ou péssimo XD  
Sim, vocês devem ter reparado que o nome da personagem principal dessa fic é o mesmo da personagem de minha fic Hentai - Luna. Como eu disse, aquela história nada a ver tem com essa, mas ficarei feliz se desejarem lê-la. É uma one-shot, é rapidinha a leitura (mais ou menos, é meio longa, mas vá lá)!  
Por agora é só... "Beijinhos no Cosmo" (quem assistiu o vídeo no youtube vai rir que eu sei, quem não assistiu procure porque vale muito à pena)!


	2. Os dez padres

Oi pessoal, tudo bem? Espero que estejam curtindo a fanfic! Amanda Catarina, Cat-chan, muito obrigada por todo o apoio, que bom que você vai acompanhar, fico muito feliz!  
Gente, fiquei tão ansiosa para postar o primeiro capítulo que esqueci de mencionar coisas importantes: primeiro, essa fic é baseada na série clássica de Saint Seiya (anime), portanto, descartem personagens das séries Ômega e Lost Canvas assim como suas respectivas histórias, eles não aparecerão aqui. Segundo, essa fic se passa depois da Saga de Hades e Céu, mas como a saga do Céu ainda não foi produzida (sequer sei se a estão produzindo ou se o farão) estou inventando tudo... Se, possivelmente, a tal saga for lançada, descartem-na também da minha história. Demorei mais de um ano na esperança de que uma saga referente ao Olimpo fosse lançada, para quando terminasse eu pudesse publicar a bendita fanfic... e nada! Daí resolvi não esperar mais e seguir com a história que criei e que se passa muito tempo depois de todas as batalhas contra guerreiros-deuses nórdicos e deuses gregos . Portanto, considerem os fatos das sagas das doze casas, Asgard, Poseidon e Hades. O resto todo é baseado em minha criatividade e no pouco que conheço de cultura Celta. Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo Dois – Os dez padres**

* * *

— Vocês já leram o jornal? _—_ Hyoga perguntou aos companheiros _—_ Parece que alguns padres do Vaticano estão visitando o Japão!

— E o que eles querem fazer por aqui? _—_ Seiya perguntou, mesmo não estando tão interessado no assunto. Estava deitado sobre a grama do jardim, entediado.

— Ah, Seiya! Provavelmente espalhar a palavra de Deus. O que mais poderia ser? – Hyoga riu.

— Vocês repararam como a comunidade católica aumentou no Japão esses últimos anos? _—_ Shun perguntou.

— É verdade Shun. _—_ Shiryu concordou _—_ Acredito que seja por causa do número de estrangeiros que vieram morar aqui ao longo dos anos.

— Bem, vou ver se a Saori precisa de alguma coisa. _—_ Seiya se levantou, encaminhou-se à grande casa, mas quando estava para abrir a porta ouviu Shun exclamar:

— Ikki! _—_ o mais delicado dos cavaleiros correu até o irmão mais velho, o avistou de longe. Ao chegar perto, notou que o rapaz de cabelos e olhos azuis trazia em seu colo uma garçonete desacordada. _—_ Quem é essa menina? _—_ os outros rapazes logo se aproximaram e olharam-na também

— Tudo o que sei é que se chama Luna. Foi atacada por um cavaleiro desconhecido.

— Por que alguém atacaria uma garota tão frágil? _—_ Hyoga perguntou, demonstrando indignação.

— É o que quero descobrir. Infelizmente, não pude perguntar ao homem que a atacou.

— Ué, por que não? _—_ Seiya, curioso, perguntou.

— Porque o matei.

— Ikki, precisa ser menos impulsivo! _—_ Hyoga, aos risos, repreendeu-o.

— Não imaginei que o indivíduo fosse tão fraco a ponto de morrer apenas com um golpe! _—_ explicou impaciente. _— _A trouxe para cá porque sei que cuidarão bem dela enquanto descubro sobre sua origem e também se há mais alguém intencionado a matá-la. Mostrem-me onde posso deixá-la!

— Precisamos falar com a Saori primeiro, meu irmão. _— _Shun disse.

— Deixem isso comigo! – Seiya prontificou-se.

* * *

— Ela está no oriente, eu vejo... _—_ uma mulher de longos cabelos negros constatou ao tocar a ponta do dedo indicador na água pacífica do lago e provocar-lhe ondulações.

— Encontraram-na antes de nós. _—_ outra mulher de cabelos também longos, mas alaranjados, disse ao folhear um jornal e nele encontrar uma matéria referente à chegada de padres em terras nipônicas.

— Por que despertamos tão tarde? _—_ outra, a mais jovem do grupo, indagou enquanto fazia pequenas tranças adornando seus cabelos acobreados, quase louros.

— Não importa o quando, o que importa é que despertamos finalmente. _—_ a mais velha, dona dos cabelos negros afirmou. _—_ Além do mais, ainda hoje algumas de nós estão partindo para o Japão, nós três iremos depois.

— Por quê? _—_ a caçula perguntava o motivo de tudo sempre.

— Porque não havia lugar no avião. _—_ a ruiva disse entre risos.

— Não se preocupem, ainda essa noite tentarei me comunicar com ela. _—_ ondulando as águas do lago com o dedo, a aparente líder afirmou.

— Como? _—_ a mais nova e consequentemente a mais curiosa foi até a beira do lago e deparou-se com o próprio reflexo. De relance, no lugar de seu rosto, viu uma ave ebúrnea. _—_ _Moronoe_?

— Sim. _—_ A dona do nome, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos trançados, enfeitados com uma guirlanda de flores metálicas aproximou-se. Em seu ombro havia uma coruja branca pousada, em uma das mãos um bastão esverdeado laminado nas extremidades. _—_ Vá! _—_ ordenou, e assim a ave de rapina o fez. Voou aos céus até sumir como um ponto de luz na imensidão azul.

— Como ela chegará lá ainda hoje? _—_ os grandes olhos verde-azeitona acompanharam o trajeto do animal.

— _Thitis_, a coruja de Moronoe não é uma ave qualquer. _—_ a dama à beira do lago virou-se e fitou a mais nova de todas. _—_ ela é um espírito, por isso pode manifestar a sua presença em qualquer canto do mundo em uma velocidade incrível... Ainda hoje, no momento mais oportuno, ela estará onde deve e fará o que é necessário.

* * *

— Ikki trouxe uma garota para cá, mas que novidade é essa? _—_ Tatsumi arregalou os olhos e coçou a cabeça calva.

— Quem diria? _—_ Jabu achou graça.

— Foi atacada por um cavaleiro desconhecido, Ikki acredita que ela não seja uma garota comum. _—_ Seiya explicou.

— Deixem-me vê-la, por favor _—_ Saori pediu levantando-se de uma poltrona na grande sala da mansão, o cavaleiro de unicórnio estava ao seu lado trajando as roupas de costume e Tatsumi do outro, raramente a deixavam a sós, algo que a irritava consideravelmente, assim como a Seiya.

O cavaleiro da constelação de pégaso a conduziu até a varanda do jardim onde Ikki repousara o corpo esbelto e pálido da menina em um sofá de palha trançada, na sombra.

— Ikki, pode acomodá-la na suíte do segundo andar, a que fica no fim do corredor. _—_ Saori disse enquanto olhava a criatura de cima a baixo, tentando descobrir algum traço de anormalidade ou um motivo para alguém atacá-la. A única coisa que reparou de diferente foi o albinismo, não era uma anomalia hostil. _—_ Ela não deve ficar exposta ao sol, pode sofrer queimaduras.

— Sol bem que poderia fazer bem a ela, é branca como um fantasma! _—_ Tatsumi se manifestou logo depois.

— Tatsumi, ela não pode pegar sol justamente por ser albina, a pele dela é muito mais sensível à luz do sol do que a de qualquer um de nós, pode sofrer sérias queimaduras se ficar muito tempo exposta! _—_ Hyoga explicou _—_ Ikki, você a leva até o quarto ou quer que eu faça isso por você?

— Eu levo. _—_ Ikki a segurou nos braços novamente, ajeitou-a de modo que seu rosto tivesse apoio no peito dele. Olhou-a ainda intrigado. Não se demorou, seguiu os passos de Saori até a tal suíte, chegando lá deitou Luna na extensa cama, no centro do quarto luxuoso. _—_ Pronto, aqui está...

— Não se preocupe Ikki, ela estará a salvo na mansão. _—_ Seiya tentou aliviá-lo, pois notou sutil traço de apreensão nos rijos orbes azuis do cavaleiro de fênix. O silêncio foi a resposta do outro, atento à figura adormecida.

— Ela está despertando. _—_ Shiryu notou-a apertar levemente os olhos e piscá-los, em seguida todos a viram erguer os braços e as pernas ao alto, alongando-se como quem recém acorda.

— Hum? _—_ ela arregalou os olhos violetas quando viu tantos homens ao seu redor e sua primeira reação foi a de conter um grito, a segunda foi puxar uma das enormes almofadas da cama e abraçar-se a ela. O que a acalmou foi ver, entre aqueles rapazes todos, uma garota e Ikki, seu conhecido e salvador. Direcionou a ele um singelo sorriso e o corar de suas bochechas.

— Não se preocupe, não faremos mal a você. Como é mesmo seu nome? _—_ Saori sentou ao lado dela.

— Luna... _—_ afrouxou o abraço na almofada. _—_ Quem são todos vocês?

— Pensei que a guerra galáctica tivesse nos dado fama! _— _Jabu bufou.

— Isso foi há mais de cinco anos, Jabu! _—_ Seiya deu-lhe um leve tapa nas costas, brincando. O unicórnio primeiro resmungou, em seguida riu.

— Esses rapazes que vê são os lendários cavaleiros de Atena, Luna. Nunca ouviu falar sobre eles? _—_ Saori perguntou e recebeu um meneio de cabeça como resposta. "Não".

— Não conheço muita coisa... Vivi no interior com meu avô durante muito tempo, há pouco mais de um mês conheci a cidade grande. Depois que meu avô se foi, precisei arrumar um meio de me sustentar, e, bem... É isso. _—_ suspirou _—_ Ele é um cavaleiro de Atena então... _—_ constatou a olhar para Ikki outra vez _—_ Por isso é tão forte... _—_ ruborizou e desceu o olhar à colcha vinho de cetim que cobria o leito.

— Se nunca ouviu falar sobre os cavaleiros, não deve fazer ideia de quem foi que a atacou... _— _Seiya encostou-se à parede e cruzou os braços.

— Já foi atacada por alguém antes? _—_ Hyoga ajoelhou-se ao lado da mocinha, encarando-a num misto de curiosidade e admiração por seus traços tão singulares.

— Não... _—_ encolheu-se.

— Sei que é difícil, mas pode confiar em nós, Luna. Queremos ajudá-la e só poderemos fazer isso se soubermos quem quer feri-la e o porquê. _—_ Saori tocou-lhe a mão.

— Sinto muito, eu não sei! _—_ Luna cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos.

— O homem que a atacou tinha cravado no peitoral da armadura o símbolo da cruz cristã. _—_ Ikki, afastado dos outros, relembrou.

— Que esquisito! _—_ Shun constatou _—_ Será que a vinda de padres do Vaticano tem algo a ver com isso?

Silêncio. Ninguém mais falou, todos se entreolharam e depois fitaram a menina aflita. Ikki coçou o queixo, pensativo, olhou pela janela e em plena luz do dia avistou no galho de uma árvore do jardim uma coruja cor de neve. A ave pareceu olhá-lo profundamente nos olhos e além, a negritude das esferas oculares do animal provocou-lhe um arrepio na espinha e fê-lo correr até a robusta janela. Ela voou, e assim, perdeu-se da visão de Ikki.

"Quem é esse homem cuja aura é formada por incessantes chamas alaranjadas?" _—_ a guardiã da ave, em algum lugar da ilha que um dia foi chamada de Grã-Bretanha quase caiu para trás.

— Moronoe, apresse-se! Não queremos nos atrasar, o avião não espera! _— _seis vozes femininas chamaram-lhe a atenção.

* * *

— _Ouvi, Senhor, as nossas orações e abençoai com a vossa mão majestosa esta espada que o vosso servo deseja cingir para poder defender e proteger as igrejas, as viúvas, os órfãos e todos os servos de Deus contra a crueldade dos pagãos, e para amedrontar os traidores!_ _—_ um grupo de oito homens trajando hábitos de monges orava, todos de mãos dadas, formavam um círculo. Encontravam-se numa espaçosa sala redonda, em seus trajes escuros as belas cores dos vitrais refletia assim como as imagens de anjos e santos neles gravadas. Cada monge trazia no pescoço uma cruz dourada. Usavam os mesmos cortes de cabelo, fios bem aparados abaixo das orelhas.

A porta de mogno se abriu, todos atentaram-se a um homem encapuzado que se aproximava.

— Onde está James? _—_ abaixou o capuz, revelando os cabelos dourados e os olhos verde-esmeralda. Era o único dali cujas madeixas escorriam pelos ombros e o rosto era talhado por um cavanhaque.

— Seu corpo incinerado foi encontrado em uma ruela, não tão distante daqui. _—_ um dos monges o respondeu.

— Alguma pista do paradeiro _Dela_? _—_ o louro imponente, de pele rosada, persistiu.

— Nada, senhor. _—_ o mesmo monge tornou a responder.

— Precisamos aproveitar o tempo que temos e procurá-la em todos os cantos do país. Ela só pode estar aqui, já procuramos por todos os confins da Terra e nada! _—_ fechou os punhos cobertos por luvas púrpuras de veludo. _—_ O que conseguiram hoje?

Outro monge, aparentemente o mais velho de todos, por volta de seus trinta e muitos de idade, caminhou calmamente até um vitral diferente dos outros, opaco e menos transparecido, empurrou-o e eis que na verdade não era uma janela, mas uma porta. Entrou no breu da câmara secreta e sem demora os outros o ouviram arrastar algum objeto. Era uma gaiola cheia de mulheres nuas, os olhos delas estavam vendados, tinham lenços cobrindo suas bocas, debatiam-se e grunhiam desesperadas.

— Foi tudo o que consegui, sir Aymeric. _— _disse enquanto abria a gaiola e jogava as moças, uma por uma, ao chão, uma por cima da outra. _—_ Infelizmente as revirei de ponta cabeça e não encontrei a marca. Claro que muitas delas possuem tatuagens, marcas de nascença, mas nada de extraordinário.

Aymeric, o misterioso dos cabelos d'ouro, despiu-se das luvas, jogou-as sobre o piso e abaixou-se diante as mulheres, revirou-as como se fossem bonecas. Realmente, não havia nada.

— Queimem todas. _—_ foi direto como uma flecha.

— Mas, senhor, elas devem ter família! As pessoas estranharão o sumiço de tantas jovens ao mesmo tempo! _—_ o homem mais delicado que havia ali e também o que possuía os olhos mais claros e tranquilos se pronunciou.

— O que sugere que façamos, Marcell? _—_ um monge que ainda não havia se manifestado o conteve, seu tom de voz era o oposto da doce voz de Marcell, era grave e rouca, quase lamentosa. _—_ Devemos soltá-las para que voltem para suas casas e contem sobre nós? Agora está feito!

— São criaturas pagãs. _—_ Aymeric impôs-se _—_ Como pagãs devem pagar o devido preço.

— Meu senhor, como sabe que são pagãs? _—_ o mais brando insistiu, pobre homem.

— São mulheres. Mulheres, por essência, carregam em si o veneno do pecado. Queimem todas! _—_ cruzou os braços e abandonou o salão.

— Sir Gilbert... _—_ assustado, Marcell direcionou seus olhos azuis celestiais ao monge mais velho responsável pelo sequestro de tantas mulheres.

— Vamos, ajudem-me! _—_ Gilbert ignorou Marcell e começou a arrastar as garotas de volta para a gaiola. _—_ Devemos levá-las ao porão, onde há o grande forno. Não se preocupem, mesmo que deem por falta delas, jamais encontrarão um osso sequer!

— Marcell _—_ aquele que o segurara minutos atrás tocou seu ombro _—_ Sei que parece uma crueldade sem tamanho, todavia, é por um motivo maior do que todos nós. Desde os mais antigos tempos a nossa ordem tem lutado contra as trevas e as forças demoníacas que anseiam por dominar a Terra e o coração daqueles que têm fé. Se Ela renascer, executará cada coração cristão desse mundo, começando por nós. Com o Seu retorno, Cristo perecerá! O que será desse mundo sem a proteção divina de Cristo, Marcell? Pense bem!

— Está bem, Brian... _—_ respirou fundo e apertou o crucifixo dourado pendurado em seu pescoço, buscando forças – "Que Deus nos perdoe!" _—_ rogou em pensamentos.

* * *

— Espero que tudo esteja de seu agrado, Luna. _—_ disse Saori, sentada à cadeira da ponta da extensa mesa na sala de jantar da mansão Kido.

Estavam todos sentados à mesa de café da manhã, inclusive Ikki, mesmo não sendo muito sociável. Seiya devorava os pães da cesta, Jabu o recriminava, Shun ria. Hyoga deliciava-se com uma xícara de cappuccino, Luna, apesar de faminta, comia devagar e em pequena porção porque estava envergonhada.

— Ei, mocinha, coma à vontade! Não tem veneno na comida! _—_ Tatsumi surgiu de súbito atrás dela, assustando-a e fazendo com que engasgasse.

— Seu ogro! _— _Seiya chamou-lhe a atenção enquanto Jabu deu leves tapas nas costas de Luna.

Foi uma chuva de "beba água", "respire fundo", "puxem as orelhas dela", até que ela conseguisse desengasgar por si só. Ikki não deu palpites ou se mexeu para tentar ajudá-la, mantinha-se do outro lado da mesa, observando-a, sempre em alerta. A voz do cavaleiro que derrotara por vezes ecoava em seus pensamentos e ele questiona se realmente acabaria por se arrepender de ter salvado a vida de Luna.

— Escute, Luna, posso emprestá-la um vestido meu enquanto Tatsumi se encarrega de ir à sua casa buscar suas roupas. O que acha? _—_ quando todos já haviam terminado os comes e bebes e levantavam-se, Saori sugeriu.

— Tatsumi não precisa ir, eu mesmo irei. _—_ Ikki aproveitou a deixa, a casa de Luna seria um bom lugar para começar a investigá-la.

— Escreverei o endereço para você. _—_ Luna, acanhada, aproximou-se de Ikki e lhe sorriu. _—_ Gostaria muito de acompanhá-lo...

— É melhor que fique. _—_ Fênix falou por cima _—_ Você corre grande risco lá fora, fique aqui na mansão.

— Está bem... _—_ a albina baixou o olhar, um pouco desapontada.

— Obrigada, Ikki. – Saori sorriu, surpresa com a dedicação do cavaleiro à desconhecida.

Tatsumi trouxe um pedaço de papel e uma caneta para Luna. Depressa ela escreveu o nome da rua e o número de seu pequeno apartamento na periferia da cidade, entregou o papel nas mãos de Ikki, debaixo de sua localização escreveu-lhe também uma mensagem:

_Jamais esquecerei o que está fazendo por mim, obrigada por ser tão cuidadoso comigo. _

Ikki dobrou o pequeno bilhete e guardou-o no bolso da calça, antes de partir foi até a pequenina e delicada mocinha e tocou-lhe os ombros.

— Cuide-se bem. _—_ esse foi o seu "de nada". Ao menos não foi tão rígido como normalmente era. Recebeu de troco um sorriso meigo. Estranhou-a e estranhou-se. Um ser tão dócil poderia ao mesmo tempo representar um forte perigo? Teria mesmo sido um erro trazê-la à mansão Kido? Não. Não poderia ser. Jamais se perdoaria se não a tivesse resgatado. Ser omisso? Jamais. Entretanto, era sua obrigação não baixar a guarda. Deixou a enorme mansão decidido a descobrir tudo o que pudesse sobre Luna e sobre o cavaleiro misterioso.

Minutos depois, já a caminho do apartamento humilde da garçonete, o vibrante som de sinos de uma pequena igreja do outro lado da calçada chamou a atenção de Ikki. Fênix parou e olhou o movimento de pessoas entrando no santuário cristão. Notou que a grande maioria era de estrangeiros, e eram poucos.

"O que pretendem aqui? O Cristianismo não é tão popular no Japão." _—_ atravessou a rua até ficar de pé à porta da construção santa. No palanque, viu um padre trajado em hábitos luxuosos e, para a sua surpresa, no centro da túnica havia o bordado de uma cruz vermelha idêntica a da armadura do cavaleiro que atacou Luna. O padre lia algum salmo que Ikki desconhecia:

_—..._ _Não te curvarás perante seus deuses, nem lhes prestarás culto; não seguirás suas práticas e condutas, mas destruirás seus deuses e quebrarás suas colunas sagradas!_ _—_ o padre de cabelos áureos não lia aquelas linhas, ele as declamava com fervor enquanto em uma mão levantava uma cruz em direção aos fiéis sentados nos bancos, atentos a cada palavra bem entoada, a cada pausa dramática e a cada exclamação. _—_ Você! _— _apontou o dedo a Ikki de supetão, causando-lhe surpresa e ares de constrangimento _—_ Por que não se junta a nós?

— Não estou interessado. _—_ foi seco, e quando deu as costas para partir, mais uma vez o padre chamou-lhe a atenção:

— Fique, e, quem sabe, não possa ser perdoado por ter praticado o paganismo durante todos esses anos?

— Besteira! _—_ desdenhou e, em passos calmos, partiu. Não tão longe, ainda pôde ouvir algo do tipo:

— Que Deus tenha misericórdia de você!

Enquanto Ikki pensava "que grande perda de tempo", lá na igreja, o padre que o abordou, convicto pensava "esse foi o homem que tirou a vida de James". Aymeric, o padre, notara desde que o sobrevivente da Ilha da Rainha da Morte surgira na porta da igreja. O cosmo caótico de Ikki emanou por toda a cúpula e resplandeceu diante os olhos do católico e fervoroso padre.

Sir Steven Delorme, tenho uma missão para você. _—_ puxou um celular de dentro do velho testamento que lia e mandou a mensagem _—_ siga o homem de cabelos azuis trajando camisa também azul e calças vermelhas. Assim que estiverem em um lugar mais discreto, extermine-o.

Entendido. _—_ o destinatário da mensagem respondeu. Trajava o hábito também, mas não tão nobre quanto ao de Aymeric. Steven estava na outra esquina, lugar por onde Ikki fatalmente passou e não tardou a ser seguido.

O apartamento modesto de Luna não era distante do bar-lanchonete em que ela trabalhava, bastava andar um quarteirão a mais e lá estava, no primeiro andar de um prédio tão modesto que nem elevador possuía. Ikki, antes de abrir a porta de vidro da portaria, girou bruscamente o corpo para trás, sem dar tempo ao homem que o seguia de se esconder.

— Quem é você? _—_ o solitário cavaleiro de bronze perguntou _—_ Pensa que não notei a sua presença?

— Ágil. _—_ o monge trajando uma túnica marrom esfarrapada fechou os olhos, calmo. _—_ Foi você, não foi?

— Eu o quê?

— Você assassinou James. Por quê?

— Então o nome daquele homem era James? _—_ Ikki sorriu _—_ Eu não poderia deixar que um sujeito fizesse mal a uma garota indefesa. Como cavaleiro de Atena, é meu dever proteger o mundo e as pessoas das forças do mal, mesmo elas estando disfarçadas por trás de símbolos de bondade! _— _apontou a cruz dourada pendurada no pescoço do desconhecido. _—_ Se veio até mim para vingar seu companheiro, então comecemos o combate! _—_ embora sem armadura, o cosmo de Ikki queimou ao seu redor, as chamas da fênix o envolveram e eram tão intensas que provocaram calor no adversário.

— Cavaleiros de Atena não são uma lenda, eu sabia. _—_ Ainda calmo, arrancou o crucifixo do pescoço, arrebentando o barbante que o pendurava. Ergueu-o contra a luz do sol e, no momento em que o objeto brilhou, o corpo do monge foi adornado por similar armadura branca com a cruz vermelha no peito que o falecido James usara em combate. _—_ Todo pagão deve ser exterminado da Terra!

— Ave Fênix! _—_ Ikki bateu os braços como se fossem asas e investiu no ataque.

— Não pense que conseguirá fazer comigo o mesmo que fez a James! _—_ o cavaleiro de ordem desconhecida girou em uma mão o crucifixo dourado e de repente aquela cruz de ouro pareceu transformar-se em uma hélice, a forte ventania provocada por ela dissipou facilmente as chamas da fênix.

— Como? _—_ os olhos azuis arregalaram-se incrédulos. Ikki deu um passo para trás.

— Muito bem, agora é minha vez! _—_ num sussurro, o monge se anunciou _—_ Que a cruz o purifique! _—_ a cruz áurea deixou de ser hélice para tornar-se uma adaga de quatro pontas afiadas, a qual foi lançada na direção de Ikki.

— Está de brincadeira comigo? _—_ Fênix riu e se esquivou com facilidade. Jamais poderia imaginar que a cruz era como um míssil que persegue o seu alvo, e por essa distração pagou um alto preço: uma adaga afiada cravada em suas costas.

O sangue rubro espirrou e o vento o levou até a porta de vidro do prédio, marcando-a como faziam os pagãos em rituais antigos. O líquido vermelho escorreu como tinta, assustando o porteiro que antes cochilava com a cabeça apoiada sobre o balcão.

- Ikki! – Shun sentiu o cosmo do irmão mais velho enfraquecer.

**Continua...**

* * *

O salmo desse capítulo, de acordo com o que pesquisei, foi tirado de Êxodo 23:24, Velho Testamento. A oração que os padres fizeram naquela sala redonda foi tirada de um site de História, só que não posso explicar muito sobre ela agora... Quero manter o suspense!

**Amanda Catarina: **Oi Cat, tudo bem? Nossa, eu não fazia ideia de que o Kurumada já havia composto um personagem padre, não li esse mangá, infelizmente! Vou procurar! Obrigada por marcar presença por aqui, suas reviews sempre me incentivam muito!

Bom, pessoal, aguardo mais comentários, espero que esteja agradando aos fãs da série! Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
